Most web pages comprise complicated structures where hundreds of objects of different object types make up the structure of the website. Some objects may require the fetching of additional objects. Due to this complicated website structure, mobile computing device users often experience a poor web browsing experience when fetching data from websites while using the mobile device. For example, due to lower power processors and memory storage, users experience slow parsing performance. Furthermore, high RTT cellular networks impose time overhead for each object fetched from the website. Therefore, users may be required to wait an increased time to download the objects.